This in life is free
by A-Karana
Summary: A sunny winter-morning...a one shot about contentment, because this in life is free


To Cappu and Laura who encouraged me to actually post this and not delete it again

* * *

**This in life is free**

Rays of sunlight streamed through the blinds and through the window. The soft light was flowing over the white armchair, with its dark wooden legs and gave it a yellowish glow. The red sweater that was thrown over the armrest reflected the light in a bright red that made it look like it was glowing. The sparkles on the back pocket of the jeans which lay beside the sweater shone in a light purple and formed and 'L', which had been the reason the jeans had been bought in the first place. That and because it was really tight on the legs, made a great butt, but was sitting high in the waist. Across both items lay a black bra with a front clasp that looked like a rose.

The shadow of the armchair was visible on the light blue tiles of the bathroom, because the door was open and directly beside the armchair. It reached one of the two white sinks as well as the bast fibers of the shelf which was standing beside the doorframe and held the toothbrushes, Q-tips and all the other things needed in a bathroom. They were all neatly arranged on it.

From the armchair the light glided over to the mirror of the wooden dressing table, which bundled the strays of light and threw them into the room and onto the several items that lay on the table in front of it: Make up, mascara, rouge, white, brown and grey eye-shadow, several hairclips and a long pearl-necklace, made out of light grey glass pearls.

The dark wood of the table seemed lighter in the sunlight and the carvings around the mirror seemed more delicate than they already were, because the rays accentuated the fine lines and traces in the wood.

The sunlight from the window couldn't quite reach the small commode, made out of cherry-tree wood. One of the five drawers was not closed all the way and a pair of white sport socks were visible and one could make out light blue stripes, although the pair of socks was turned inside out.

The door close to the commode lay completely in the dark and the contrast of the white door to blue wallpaper was more prominent that way and the wooden floor shimmered in a homey, golden tone.

The sunrays the mirror bundled fell directly on the bed, and tickled the nose of the woman lying in it.. Her slender form was covered by a light white sheet, which reached up to her chin, and a thicker blanket. The bedding matched the walls and had printed light blue flowers on a white background.

One foot looked out from under the blanket, bare, without any socks. The nails were painted with a bright red nail-polish, that had the same color as the sweater on the arm-chair. Slowly she pulled the foot back under the covers and wiggled her cold toes, glad that they were back under the warm covers.

Lorelai lay on her side and faced the middle of the bed, her legs slightly bend. Her curls were spread out over the flower design of the pillow and reached up to the wooden head of the bed. Her hair had a reddish glow in the sunlight, but some strands seemed to be nearly black.

One could only see the fingers of her right hand lurking out under the pillow since she had pushed her arm under the pillow and her fingertips were just barely touching the fingertips of a large, manly hand.

She stirred slightly when she felt the sunlight hitting her face and wrinkled her nose. Suddenly it wasn't all black behind her closed eyes anymore, but she saw a red color.

Out of an impulse she tugged at the white sheet and pulled it a bit higher, still half asleep. She tried to shield her eyes with it from the sunlight, but it wasn't working. So she basked in the warm sunlight and took her time to wake up. She felt warm and soft blankets around her, felt the cozy pillow under her head and enjoyed the warmth that her bed was providing her with.

When she was a bit more awake she listened into the silent room and heard the soft snores of her husband. His deep and steady breaths let her know that he was still asleep. She heard the clock ticking, and knew that it was pink and fuzzy, could actually see the Hello-Kitty shaped watch-hand moving a bit further every second, while the clock stood on the nightstand beside her side of the bed, on top of some books she wanted to read and beside a framed picture which showed her and her husband on their weddings day.

She smiled when she thought about the photo, remembered the dimple one could see on the right side of his mouth because he was smiling so widely while he looked into her eyes with a look that could only be described with "love".

The spine of the books were visible and she knew that the titles read "The Da vinci Code", a book she had wanted to read because she liked the movie and wanted to see herself if the book was just as good. "I saw Ramallah", a book Rory had told her to read although the topic seemed a bit too heavy for her taste and "What to expect when you're expecting", the only book she had actually read.

She reached out with her right hand and softly stroked over her husband's fingers before she slowly opened her eyes and blinked against the blinding sunlight.

When her eyes had gotten used to the light she could make out her sleeping husband on the bed, lying on his side, which was completely in the shade.

His face was relaxed, his eyes were closed. He mirrored her sleeping position and was facing her. The sheets were pushed down to his hips and the black T-shirt he wore was crumbled. His feet looked out under the blankets as well as half of his right leg, which was covered by his grey sweats. She knew he was always warm at night and either kicked away the blankets or just stuck his legs out. His right arm was thrown over his own stomach and his left arm reached out to her.

Carefully she took her hand from his and stroked a strand of his light brown hair from his forehead and traced his eyebrow with her thumb, before she pulled back, because she had no intention to wake him. It was Sunday, the only day they could both sleep in and she loved watching him sleep. A treat she wasn't granted really often because most days he got up a lot earlier than she did and she would wake up to an empty and cold bed, missing his soft snores.

She was still staring at her handsome slumbering husband when she heard a soft whimpering sound and knew immediately where it was coming from. She looked down, right to the middle between her body and her husband's. A small bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket was squirming, kicking his arms and legs.

She smiled down at the baby, mesmerized by his blue eyes . When he had his mother's attention the infant quieted and stared at her, kicked his legs a bit wilder, happy to see that she was finally awake.

"Shhh, don't wake daddy, honey", she cooed at the boy and stroked over his fuzzy dark hair, before she unwrapped the blue blanket. The yellow romper suit he was dressed in was still a bit too big for the tiny boy and she smiled when she saw that the romper suit feet were really too big for his feet.

She propped herself up on her elbow and unbuttoned her pink Power-puff Girls pajama top, before she picked up her son with one hand and lay him down beside her. With one hand she held his head while the two month old latched onto her breast and started his first breakfast.

"Good morning Sim-Sam", she whispered and stroked with her thumb over his ear. Sucking and smacking noises filled the room and she lay back down on her pillow, pushed her right hand back under the pillow and closed her eyes again. She enjoyed the feeling of being that close to her son, as close as she would never be again once he would be weaned in a few months.

She felt Luke stir beside her and smiled when she felt that he took her hand in his again and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with one finger. She was warm and comfortable, had sunbeams on her face on a cold winter day, her husband lay beside her and her son was contently sucking away on her breast.

"This is what contentment feels like", she thought and dozed off again to sleep some more on this beautiful Sunday morning.

**The end**


End file.
